Our Satisfaction
by fictionator75
Summary: Leon and Letty are siblings. Their father owns 3 million dollar businesses. Letty is daddy's little princess, he gives her whatever she wants. she will do what ever it takes to get the one thing that her daddy can't.
1. Chapter 1

She had a very bad day. First she had a problem with a customer, then she had an argument with her brother. She was more than ready to get wasted and find someone to take her mind off of it for the night. She walked into the strip club wearing a cocktail dress that clung to her skin with black high heels and iPhone in hand. She made her way through the crowded bar and found a stool near a few bartenders. She ordered her drink and made her way over to the back and paid. If she was going to get laid she wanted to check out her options.

She got a handsome young man dressed with a tie and shorts as he came behind the curtain and backed her into a chairs as he sat in her lap. He began grinding in her lap as she seductively played with his tie, while he continued to show her a good time. After another 10 minutes or so the song ended and the young women walked away after handing the man fifty dollars.

She decided to get another refill while she waited to pick who she was taking home tonight. She felt her phone buzz in her hand repeatedly. She looked down to find her brother's name pop up with a photo of the two of them hugging on her birthday. She hesitantly pressed ignore and continued scouting the area, trying to find someone decent. Until someone finally had her eye, he was tall and handsome. Walking over to some of the staff, she assumed he must have worked here. Suddenly he caught her eyes and smirked at her. She downed the rest of her drink and turned her back towards to the bench.

"Hey" A voice said next to her.

She looked to her side and found him smiling at her.

"Hey yourself" She flirted back.

"You know for a girl who looks like she can have a decent boyfriend, why would you be at a strip club all on your own?" He wondered.

"I'm just looking for someone to show me a good time, and why would someone who's married be at a strip club I wonder?" Catching notice of his wedding band. She looked up at his face and caught the depressed look on his face, but it quickly faded as he smiled up at her.

"I'm in the middle of a divorce, so technically I can do whatever I want, and that includes whoever I want" The man smirked at her.

She smiled at the man as she already knew what he was implying. He leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"My shift doesn't start for another hour, if you want me to show you a good time meet me in the employee bathrooms" As he said that he walks away, watching him as she sees him walk directly to the bathrooms like he said.

Ding, ding, ding we have a winner.

She began to walk that way reaching into her bra and pulling out a packaged condom. As she made sure no one would see her, she quickly walked into to see it was like her bathroom at home, with only one toilet a huge mirror and a long marble bench, with all the noise from the club completely drained out. As she walked deeper into the room she heard a lock.

"We can't have anyone walking in on us now can we?" The male smiled.

"No we can't" She smiled as he placed a dirty old chair under the door handle.

"Just in case someone unlocks it, there's a key" She walked up to him and pulled him into a kiss. He groaned against her and pushed her up to the marble bench holding tightly onto her waist.

"Mph… protection" He mumbled.

"I've got it covered" She holds up a small gold foil package. He grabs it from her while unbuckling his belt, he rips open the package and slides it onto his hardened member. He turns her around she her back is to his front. Lifts up the dress off her ass, pulls down her panties and slams into her ass.

"OHH" They both moan, he holds her still and looks her in the eye through the mirror then begins to pound in and out of her without breaking eye contact.

"Do you feel that baby?" He whispers in her ear.

"Yes…Oh yes I can feel it" She moans out.

"Your so wet and fucking tight baby, is this all for me?" He pants.

"Yes, all for you" She pants out.

"AHHHHH" She screams as she releases her cum.

"FUCK" He shouts following right behind her.

She pushed him out of her turned around and pushed him on the toilet to sit down she sits in his lap, nipping at his ear.

"That was a really nice move" She states

She grabs the hem of her dress and pulls the tight thing over her head and off her body, revealing the soaked black lacey pantie and her lacey black push up bra. His eyes widened, she was beautiful. She hooked a finger under her panties and pulled them down. She grabbed his cock and lowered down onto it, both hissing at the pain but at the same time enchanted with one another. She placed her hands on his shoulders and started bouncing up and down on him.

From far away a stranger pulled up to the club in his car after having his friend track his sister's number.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD" She shouted, she hasn't gotten this much joy out of sex in a long time.

The man walked through the club looking for his sister getting ready beat some guy's ass. She did this all the time whenever they fought, she would go to a club, bring back some random guy and them he would have to hear her moans and screams from the other side of the wall all night. But this time she didn't, so he came looking for her.

"Wow, that was amazing" He panted. They both released their cum and he noticed on his watch his shift would begin in 10 minutes.

"Yeah, you really do know how to show a girl a good time, your ex must have thought so too" She smiled.

"Yeah actually I'm not getting divorced but a guy would say whatever he can to get laid by a hot girl" He laughed.

"Ha, you sly dog" she smirked. She cleaned her ass and walked out of the bathroom pleased that she was able to have a good night.

Till she saw her brother standing by the exit.

She groaned.


	2. What I Want

As he returned home in the early hours of the morning, he still thought about the young women who was for an hour in the bathrooms. As he walked into his bedroom he pulled his shirt off he could feel someone walking up to him.

"You smell like cum and alcohol Brian" A quiet voice said. Brian signs.

"What are you implying Mia that I cheated on you?" Brian asked aggressively. Of course he knew the answer to that, he did cheat and man did he enjoy it.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did" Mia spat. Brian ran a hand through his blond locks angrily.

"You know what, I'm sleeping in the guest bed tonight" He pulled his shirt on grabbed his pillow and made his way to the guest room, leaving his wife fuming.

 _ **Café by the beach: 10:48am**_

Brian walked into the café with a hungry stomach, he was about to get a table but something caught his eye. The women who he was with last night. She was wearing nothing but a small black bikini that clung to her body perfectly. She caught his eyes and smiled. She told her friend that she was going to the bathroom. Brian followed her without question into the disability toilet.

"What are you doing here?" Brian asks as he locks the door.

"My father owns the place, you know I never caught your name last night?" She asked.

"My name is Brian, what's yours?"

"Letty" She smiled at him, Brian needed a release and she was right in front of him.

"My wife is assuming I cheated last night, which I did, but I also don't regret it" Brian admitted.

They chatted for five minutes and getting to know a lot about her, now he was on his knees, he bikini bottoms were off and he was fingering her.

"Oh…My…God" Letty breathed out, putting both hand around his head when he started using his tongue. He pulled his tongue out and kissed her lips, she lowered her head to start kissing his neck.

"You know, I really like you Letty, like a lot" Brian had his hands on her waist.

"I like you too Brian, let me show you how much" She whispered in his ear.

She dropped to her knees, pulled his shorts off and took him in her mouth.

"Oh…Fuck Letty, your gonna kill me" He moaned.

They walked out of the bathroom separately and agreed to meet up again.

 _ **Brian's house 9:30pm**_

Brian has just returned from university to become a business man. When he opened the door he found his wife's ring on the table and all her clothes and belongings were gone. Brian didn't know what to think.

 _ **Letty's home**_

"JESSIE, I need you to do something for me, I put one of my trackers on someone, I need their location" Letty asked her tacking person.

 _ **Bar & hotel **_

Brian has been drinking for about 3 hours now, his wife left him and in her note she left she didn't say why. He didn't know why he was upset, he cheated on her twice. He didn't feel someone sit next to him.

"Hey stranger" Letty smiled.

"Look Letty not now, my wife left me and I just want to get home and into bed" Brian stood up and almost feel over but was caught by Letty.

"Come on Brian you cannot drive home like this, com on I own a room upstairs let me make sure you're ok" Letty began walking them to the elevator.

Once inside her suite, she plopped Brian on the couch and went to get him some water, not before placing something into it and mixing it in.

"Here, have some water" Brian downed it all and made his way to the bedroom and flopped down onto the bed.

He didn't see Letty dim the lights or lock the door. Brian suddenly felt someone straddle him. He looked up and saw Letty fully exposed.

"Don't I have a great body Brian?" She asked running her hands down her sides.

"Yeah" Brian said ogling her boobs.

Letty leaned down and kissed his lips then moved down to his neck. Brian didn't feel her take both his pants and underwear off, he was pretty much sleeping. Letty smiled when she felt his hardened member, she also noticed that he was sleeping. 'Forgetting' about protection, she grabbed the headboard and started riding him.

 _ **The Next Morning**_

Letty woke up with a smile on her face. She rode Brian all night long while he held her hips. She looked up and saw he was still fast asleep, she grabbed his shirt, put it on and grabbed her phone to make a call, and she walked onto the balcony and closed the door before hitting her speed dial.

" _Hello?"_ Asked on the other line. Letty's smile quickly vanished as her face turned hard.

"I was just making sure your unpacking in your new home" Letty said.

" _Yes I'm here, isn't it enough you had sex with my husband but now you had me transferred?"_ Mia argued. Letty smiled.

"Oh Mia, don't act like I didn't do you a favor, I gave you enough money to last you a lifetime, a brand new house, and you get to keep your job, now I just called to tell you something _"_

" _What?"_ Mia asked

"I never want to hear from you again" Letty whispered.

" _Right back at you"_ Mia spat before hanging up.

Letty smiled and put her phone down. She walked into the bedroom and grabbed Brian's phone from his pants and deleted all trace of Mia, before putting it on the shelf next to him. She threw the shirt off and climbed back into bed with him, cuddling up next to his sleeping form. She quickly opened the draw next to her, pulling out a white packet. This is what she used to make Brian drowsy, with the amount of alcohol he consumed, she probably didn't need to use it but she wanted to make sure. Letty felt Brian stir as he woke up, she had a plan to tell him a whole heap of lies since he probably wouldn't remember most of last night.

"Good morning handsome" Letty flirted. Brian Looked down at her then looked around the room.

"What happened?" Brian was now confused, all of their clothes were off but he didn't remember anything.

"What do you remember Brian?" Letty nervously questioned.

"I remember driving to the club, but I don't remember why" He said. Letty just smiled and began to 'explain' everything to him.

"You asked me to meet you there, said you needed to tell me something. When we saw each other you said you and your wife were over and you were falling in love with me. Said you wanted to make love to me last night. So you brought me up here to this beautiful suite and we made love all night" Letty said.

Brian nodded his head.

"Well I need to get to work, see you later baby" Letty said as she got changed and kissed him on the lips before leaving. Brian stayed on the bed thinking about last night. Shit! Did he wear protection for her? Brian groaned, he needed to talk to someone fast.

 _ **Brian's house**_

"Hey man what's this I hear about you seeing someone else?" Brian's best friend Brad asked. Brian invited him over to talk.

"Yeah man, Mia took off and I'm in love with someone else" Brian told him.

"So, fully explain what happened" Brad encouraged. Brian signed.

"It started two nights ago, I saw this women and I banged her in the bathrooms, Mia and I had an argument about her and the next morning she packed up and left without saying where she was going. Last night I texted the girl to meet me at the bar & hotel, you know the real fancy one, anyway I told her I was in love with her and then we made love all night" Brian rushed. Brad sat there shocked.

"Don't worry man, I bet you were just drunk" Brad laughed.

"We didn't wear protection" Brian looked him in the eye.

"What? Brian you must be serious about this girl, I mean with Mia you always wear condoms now you don't" Brad was in shock. Brian knew his life was about to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian had been sitting in his lonely house staring at his phone wondering what he should do. On one hand he could see himself with Letty forever, and on the other hand he was still depressed about Mia. Brian sighed, wishing he knew what to do, but he didn't. He needed to speak to someone about this. Now!

 _ **Halfway across town**_

 _ **Ortiz Interpret**_

Letty Ortiz was walking down the hall back to her office from having lunch with her father. There were days where he spoiled her and days where he wanted something from her. This was one of those days. He wanted a file on a client they recently had. Does it look like she knew how to get that?

When she walked through the doors her brother was sitting in one of the chairs, waiting for her.

"What do you want now?" Letty asked rudely

"Oh, dad sent me with some files for you to look over" Leon said. Letty just looked at him with her arms crossed.

"Oh and I just wanted to know where you were last night since you didn't come home, and who you were with" Leon said

"You know what Leon, its none of your business who I spend my nights with" Letty smirked as she sat down in her large chair.

"Fine, don't tell me" Leon said as he started to open the door.

"Aww don't be jealous bro, just because you're not getting any lately"

Leon rolled his eyes and left her office. Letty sat back in her chair and signed, she hated fighting with him. She stood up and walked over to her window, 70 floors up and a nice view as well.

"Ms. Ortiz, there's a man out here waiting for you" Her assistant Melissa said through the speaker. Letty signed.

"Send him in Melissa"

Suddenly Brian was the one that walked right through the door. Suddenly Letty's panties were soaking wet.

"Brian, what a pleasant surprise, why are you here? Letty smiled. Brian signed.

"Letty I'm sorry, I know what I told you last night" Letty held her breath.

"But I can't stop thinking about my wife, it snot fair for you, your amazing and deserve a lot better than me" Brian looked down and Letty smiled. She pushed him down into her chair and sat on his lap.

"Oh I know I deserve better, but I chose you" Letty whispered in his ear. Brian locked his hands on her hips and closed his eyes, his pants starting to get tight.

"I've decided I'm going to call her tonight to say one last goodbye, we can't do this right now Letty" Brian whispered. Letty started to kiss his neck.

"Why not?" Letty started to undo his belt, but Brian grabbed her hands.

"Letty I said we can't, ok, now goodbye" Brian pushed her off his lap and stormed out of the office. Letty just sat down, wondering what had just happened.

 _ **Ortiz Mansion – 7:30pm**_

Leon sat on his huge bed in his room, thinking about what his sister had said. He hadn't been laid in a while. Around two year ago his heart was broken by his girlfriend of five years, the night of the break up made a big mistake with Letty to deal with the pain. He just couldn't shake the thought of that night with her, not having to be gentle, just letting all of his frustration out. He signed. There was a knock on his door that made him come back to reality. He stood and opened it, and there stood Letty.

"Let, if your hear to tease me some more than you can just leave" Leon snarled. Walking back to his bed, leaving the door open for her.

"I'm not here for that, I just wanted to day sorry, it was rude of me to say that" Letty was ashamed of the way she spoke to him. The man who protected her when she needed it. Leon signed.

"Apology accepted" He smiled

"Now what happened with Brian O'Conner" Letty was shell shocked.

"How?" Letty shuttered

"You think I'd let you have sex with someone and not get Jesse to do a background check on him?" Leon smiled.

"What does it matter anyway, he doesn't want me" Letty looked down.

Leon hated when somebody makes his sister cry. He stood up and hugged her, pulled back with her in his arms and said

"Letty you are beautiful, if he can't see that then he's missing out"

She looked up and into his eyes. She slowly and gently leaned up and put her lips on his. Pulled back and looked at him. He looked down and slammed his lips on hers, picked her up and threw her on his bed. Took his shirt of crawled on top of her. Just the sound of the harsh rain pounding on the walls as they gave in to their desire.

 _ **O'Conner residence – 8:48pm**_

Brian picked up his phone and hit speed dial, waiting patiently for her to pick up. Even though he stopped things with Letty, he couldn't help but feel this was wrong, but he had to do this. Just as the ringing stopped,

 _Sorry, this number is currently inactive…_

Brian's heart stopped, as he had now realized that his marriage was officially over.

 _ **Ortiz Mansion**_

Leon sat up against his headboard exposed with only a pillow covering his crotch. He watched as his sister stood up, equally naked as she pulled on her dampened panties. As well as searching for the rest of her clothing he had thrown around the room. She had then found her bra and sat on the bed, still tired form their recent activities.

"Daddy called, he wants me to print a few things out, which means I have to go all the way back to my office" She signed

"Or, you can stay her and we can continue" He suggested while kissing her back.

"I don't think so, my pussy can't take any more action" She turned to look at his, giving him one last passionate kiss before leaving.

 _ **Ortiz Interpret – 12:00pm**_

Letty stood from her desk and closed her MacBook, than Brian walked through the door, holding twelve dozen roses in his hand. He smiled and sat down on one of her chairs.

"I'm so sorry Letty, I don't want to end things with us, and I am a huge idiot"

Letty was about to decline his apology, but then all the things he said to her were forgotten. She walked over to him and sat down in his lap. She undid his belt, pulled his pants and boxers down and stood up again. With the way Brian was staring at her, she felt like a goddess. Brian watched as her panties fell from under her skirt. She sat back down and rubbed her dripping pussy over his cock. When his eyes closed her slipped him inside her. Starting to lightly bounce up and down over him, still sore from 'playing' with her brother, she bit down on her lip. When she stopped he immediately looked up at her.

"Let's go back to your place" She panted. Brian nodded eagerly and they hopped into his car, driving for half an hour till they reach this drive way, but never making it inside the house. Letty pulled him into the back seat and viciously started to give him the ride of his life.

"Letty, Oh god, I wanna make love to you, like no one else has before" Brian panted.

"Well then, what are you waiting for, take me inside" Letty panted, still riding him. They got changed frustrated with the lack of contact. When they entered his room, he gently laid her on the bed. It was just a week ago he was making love to his wife in this bed, now he was doing the same, just with a different women.


	4. New Beginings and Old Endings

_**The next morning – 7:30pm**_

Brian woke up feeling amazing. He had just made love to an extremely hot women. He looked down at Letty and saw she was still asleep. He smiled down at her and caressed her cheek, wondering how he had gotten lucky with her. He had been an idiot trying to fix things with Mia, this marriage was doomed from the start. Brian signed and sat up and looked around the room, then padded down to the bathroom for a quick shower before work. After hearing the sound of the water running, Letty rose from her sleep. After remembering where she was, she smirked. Brian wanted to make love to her, her plan worked.

Sleeping with the hot boy, check.

Getting the wife out of the picture, check.

Everything was working out amazingly, now Brian had just forgotten about Mia. Letty stood up from the bed and walked to the shower, deciding to sneak up on her lover. Once she was behind him she started kissing his back. Brian signed at the contact and turned around, rubbing his hands up and down her body, getting a proper look at her. She was beautiful. She smirked and kissed him hungrily, Brian equally returning the passion. Brian's eyes rolled back, Letty had grabbed his cock and pumped up and down, she continued until he released his orgasm. Brian grabbed her by the waist and turned her around, her back to his chest. Shoved her into the wall and entered her from behind. They both moaned at the contact.

Brad unlocked the front door with the spear key Brian had given him, he needed to drop of an essay report for him to study off.

"Brian, are you home man?" Brad shouted.

Looking around the place thinking its empty, Brad headed for the door, until…

"Oh Brian" A voice moaned.

Brad stopped in his tracks, wondering if it was his mind messing with him.

"HARDER" The voice shouted again.

Ok, now he had to know who that was. Did Mia forgive him? Was he banging a random girl he picked up? Or was he watching porn? He's done that before. Walking through the hallway he stopped at the bathroom, his eyes wide open. Brian was fucking a random girl doggie style, while rubbing her pussy. Brad had to admit, this girl was hot. Golden skin, flat stomach, dark raven hair. Sure he was married already, but he could look, and admire.

"Let's go to the bed baby" Brian moaned.

Brad quickly hid in one of the spear rooms, waiting for the lovers to exit the shower. He silently followed them into the room, standing at the door. He watched as his best friend laid down on the bed, then the chick straddled his waist, blocking Brad's view of Brian. All he was able to see was the women's back. Watching as she started bouncing up and down on his friend's cock. Deciding that it was time to go, he quietly left the room and then the house.

 _ **Ortiz Mansion – 9:30pm**_

Leon flipped another pancake and looked out at the view. Their mansion was on a mountain, with a large swimming pool, garage and the most stunning view in the mornings. He was waiting for his little sister to come home. Last night felt amazing for him. They had had sex once before, and when their father found him pounding into her with so much force, he had threatened him. Warning Leon to never set his hands on Letty again or he would call the police. Letty was Mario Ortiz's prize position. Even though he knew his son was no virgin at the time, he had thought that Leon had deflowered his little sister. Which was wrong, Letty had been having sex years before Leon had been. But Leon never would have won the argument. In fact, Letty was the one that seduced him, and deflowered him

 _ **Flashback – 5 years ago**_

 _Leon had just been dumped. He was now drinking out his misery, waiting for his dad to come home to slap him on the head. He had all the lights off and only had a few candles lit on the coffee table. When the door slammed shout he mentally prepared himself for a beating._

" _LEON" His twin shouted. He rolled his eyes, wishing it was his father instead._

" _Piss off Letty" Leon snarled. She pouted and put on her puppy dog eyes._

" _I just hear about Rebecca, how are you?" She asked, looking at all the empty beer bottles._

" _Terrible, she dumped me because I wouldn't fuck her, unbelievable right?" Leon shouted. Letty couldn't help it, she looked down at her brother's crotch._

" _She doesn't deserve you" Letty whispered. She placed her hand on his leg. Though it went unnoticed to Leon._

" _I know right"_

 _Letty then straddled him, he looked up at her shocked at the movement. He looked down at her boobs and back to her face. She leaned down and started kissing his lips, when he moved his head she was kissing his neck. He will admit it, she was a great kisser._

" _Letty stop, this is wrong" Leon muttered. He didn't have the strength to move her off him._

" _Trust me bro, your gonna love it" Letty pulled her shirt over her head and unstrapped her bra._

" _I can barely move sis" Leon was now getting nervous, he knew Letty got what she wanted. Now she wanted his dick, he couldn't believe his first time would be with his twin sister._

" _Good, which means you can't stop me" She stood up and removed her panties and jeans. His baby sister had an incredible body. She got on her knees and removed his pants, seeing he had no boxers on, she knew it would be easy. She reached over to the side draw and pulled out a condom. She put it over her brothers weeping penis and smiled at him. Sat back on his lap and lowered down on his cock. Dropping their heads back moaning, Letty started to slowly ride her brother, knowing it was his first time. Leon looked at her boobs bouncing and took one of them into his mouth._

" _Oh my god, you're so big" She panted. Leon just couldn't speak. When she stopped he was concerned, was he not big enough for her? Or was he doing something wrong. She stood up, pulling him off the couch with her, taking him up into her bedroom, on her multi king sized bed, and once he was on it she pulled something from her draw. He couldn't see what it was, but when she grabbed his arm he knew. Fluffy handcuffs. When he was tied down she started to ride him again._

" _FUCK, OH GOD, LEON" Letty cried._

 _Leon was gritting his teeth, he wanted to touch her, badly. When they both released their cum, Letty UN cuffed him. He took control very quickly, putting her on her knees and slowly pushed into her. Both did not hear the heavy footprints on the stairs. Leon closed his eyes._

" _Fuck, Letty" He moaned. Then…_

" _WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Mario shouted._

 _Then all hell broke loose._

 _ **Flashback over**_

Mario had beaten him, so badly he went to the hospital.

Leon was so over their father, and remembering that night made him hard. He stuffed his hands down his pants and started pumping up and down. Wishing his hand was his sister.

 _ **Stanford University – 2:30pm**_

Brad walked up to Brian smirking. He wanted to hear the gossip about his morning activities.

"So B, how was this morning?" Brad questioned. Brian looked at curiously.

"Fine, why?" Brad smirked again.

"Because I saw you banging a hot girl, was she good? Do you know her?" Brian smirked, Brad was an idiot.

"Yes I know her, she's my new girlfriend, you know, the one I cheated with" Brad was impressed.

"Well, what's her name, and when are you going to introduce me?"

"Letty Ortiz" Brian said simply. Brad's face paled.

"Bro, what the hell were you thinking, her father owns three million dollar companies, including this university" Brad whispered harshly.

Ok, now Brian was confused.


End file.
